User talk:Shirayukihime94
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Material-D page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! K.Hayes (talk) 09:44, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Image uploads Hi, I noticed you've uploaded several pictures today, but I have to inform you that most of them don't comply with our image content policies. We generally only have a single picture to illustrate the subject of a particular article, and it is usually found in the infobox. Any further pictures in the article text have to depict some notable aspect of its subject that the infobox picture cannot (such as a character's alternate forms). For example, your image of Yuuno giving Nanoha Raising Heart serves little purpose in both of their articles and thus does not comply with out policy; on the other hand, a good picture of just Yuuno's ferret form would be quite helpful in his article. I hope you understand our reasoning. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:26, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Brave Duel continuity Hello, this is Hayes. Since the INNOCENT media is of a very different continuity unlike the others, certain magic-related settings and information on character and spell pages, which contradict with the primary+movie+portable continuities, may be edited or tentatively removed. We may brainstorm how to deal with the Brave Duel continuity together, such as additional character infobox or extra character page. --Hades (talk) 06:58, June 11, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, sure and let's deal the continuity together. Hehehe... Sorry for the late reply. ^^ -- User:Shirayukihime94 15:53, June 11, 2015 (UTC) : For the record, I am not a fan of overloading a page with infoboxes but I think we can make a smaller "box" template, listing the important Brave Duel profile data that will be included in the corresponding section. We just have to make sure it stays small enough to fit in the section, otherwise we may start considering splitting the Brave Duel data into an entirely new wiki. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:08, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :: I am not sure if a new wiki is necessary, as there are many common images/designs (although not really "settings"), and INNOCENT media occasionally does provide a few hints of the primary continuity. Seems not good to disconnect the BD continuity from this wiki. ::However it is also confusing if those info is merely added in additional section, as there are different names and family relationship and age, style (magic system) and renaming (Industry <- Formula Eltria; Laboratory <- Inherent Skill), spell-inclusive skills (spell), avatar (Barrier Jacket), BD Device (Device) with new device or modes not exist in primary continuity, Unison (Unison Rerise) and multiple avatar etc. ::My personal opinion is to have separate pages (e.g. Nanoha Takamachi (BD), Vita Yagami, ) for manga/game story characters with a new Category:Characters in Brave Duel continuity; new category for Device/spells appears in INNOCENT (Category: Brave Duel Devices/Brave Duel Skills) with additional section in the articles to describe the differences. For other setting-related information and pages, Category: Brave Duel setting. --Hades (talk) 08:37, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Duplicating character and Device pages will do us little good, as it will only mean additional pages with redundant information that we'll have to keep up to date. It will also break the current semantic properties setup, which requires a clear one-topic-one-page structure to work, and I am not sure that the "few hints" are worth the extra effort that comes with it. Also, as you have pointed out, Brave Duel is an entirely different setting with different rules from the primary continuity (unlike the movie and portable continuities, which at least followed the same magic rules), despite the character overlap (disregarding the fact that a lot of Brave Duel characters never appeared in the primary universe). Seeing how your own suggestion essentially already amounts to "disconnecting the BD continuity", just in a more convoluted fashion, branching it off to a new wiki looks like the simpler solution to me. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 20:17, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::In fact I am not highly interested in editing INNOCENT-related information, although I have them on hand. Just when other wiki users add info, I will help to edit or correct so; but sadly the increase of info does start to mix up with the existing semantics. For branching off, I assume nearly all BD-continuity-related items shall be (re)moved except the few media pages, and only minimal linkage (e.g. "in alternate continuity) is remained. Wondering is there any "sub-wikia" viable, and will the split violates any rules of Wikia? Hmm, how shall we start? --Hades (talk) 02:55, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::I don't think splitting off the content violates any rules. AFAIK the Ace Combat series has at least three different wikis here on Wikia, and it seems to be OK. As for cross-linking, I would make a template similar to to quickly link to and from the Brave Duel wiki, but otherwise stick to our current layout of Alternate continuities subsections. As for where we start, we have to have a consensus on the new wiki's name first; once we have that, it's pretty easy to make a new Wikia (I've done it before). I think Shirayukihime94 here would make a good admin candidate, since s/he seems to have a prominent interest in the BD continuity. :-) For the name, I suggest http://braveduel.wikia.com/ and "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha INNOCENT Wiki" or simply "Brave Duel Wiki". --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:35, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The name better contains Nanoha INNOCENT as the media/product name is INNOCENT / INNOCENTS (although really long and clumsy...); otherwise if Brave Duel is used as name, I'm afraid people do not know what the wiki is about. --Hades (talk) 09:08, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I agree, but "braveduel" has the advantage of being short and unambiguous, whereas "innocent" has multiple meanings and "nanoha-innocent" is a tad too long. Unfortunately, I can't offer anything better for the moment, but I'll keep thinking. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 16:06, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Or use "nanohain" like the homepage, or "nanoha_in"? But I am also fine with "braveduel" as it shall be linked to this wiki on the index page. :) --Hades (talk) 04:51, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: I prefer nanohain instead of braveduel but both is okay tho, and by the way is it has been made? I'm also fine with everything too ^^ -- Hime (talk) 13:36, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::If the official website uses "nanohain" as an abbreviation, it is a strong argument in favor of that one. Shirayukihime94, if I started the wiki, would you help us fill it with content? Neither me, nor Hades here are following the Innocent media very closely. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:33, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::I have quite a lot of information that can be provided or translated in fact, and I also played the game previously. (lol) Just feeling lazy, but I can help in adding and adjusting character and magic setting information as usual, covering all manga contents and less game contents. FYI, the official website is http://nanohain.com/ --Hades (talk) 06:48, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::: I'm surely can help you two fill with a few information that I know if I have a spare time. --Hime (talk) ::::::::::::: Alright. I'll see if I can setup the new wiki over the weekend. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 14:14, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I started the new wiki here, as we've discussed, and given you both admin rights on it. I've also done most of the groundwork for a wiki, such as basic category structures, generic templates, and policies, although most of the design and content still needs to be done (by you two :P). If you need help with technical stuff, don't hesitate to ask me on my talk page here or on the new wiki. One thing to keep in mind is that the new wiki doesn't have the semantic addon, because AFAIK Wikia no longer installs it on any new projects. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 14:54, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! Will start the work soon :P --Hades (talk) 22:09, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Nice. :) I will probably keep tweaking the technical side of the new wiki, too. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 05:46, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: Thank you ^^ sometimes I'll be busy in weekdays but I will try to work hard to fill and edit the content. --Hime (talk) 16:44, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::: Oh yea... Should we add some contents about Nakajima and Scaglietti family in the new wiki? --Hime (talk) 16:55, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Sure, planned to add/edit them when character articles are gradually added. You may feel free to proceed or migrate details from the main wiki, I will help to amend or wrap up. --Hades (talk) 10:07, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Thank you Hades for helping ^^ and by the way Precia's spelling in INNOCENT is Precia or Presea or what else? I'm confused. --Hime (talk) 21:39, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Jason I am assuming it's a character from some fanfiction written by the anon who keeps spamming this wiki about him. In any case, pages about non-canon characters and even mentions of them in canon articles is not allowed by our rules, and I'd prefer if nobody encouraged that anon to keep posting their fanfiction here by paying it unwarranted attention. :-) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 20:42, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Ikr.That anon almost make me annoyed and ... Laugh. But when I search the name including Nanoha, it's all about fanfiction. Okay, okay thank you fyi :3 --Hime (talk) 13:24, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::In case you're still wondering, that anon seems to have made a user account, so you can ask him yourself. ^^ --Koveras Alvane (talk) 15:58, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :::But still he posted that thing on your user talk xD why he wants to create that character that's unofficial xD --Hime (talk) 2:06, July 26, 2015 ::::Well, he must like his fanfiction. ^^; Even I write Nanoha fanfiction - I just don't try to publish it on wikis. :D --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:51, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::I want to make this character cause this is my wish for this nanoha series can your discuss about this character hope this will work name call Jason Starks whatever type i don't mind i just exist this character. :) :::::: for your information all the characters in Nanoha series is all created by Masaki Tsuzuki, if you want him to exist just talk directly to him lol--Hime (talk) 3:51, August 1, 2015 (UTC)